pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style)
2014 Cartoon Ridiculous' movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jill - True Heart Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill - Noble Heart Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) *3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) *Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Sadness - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) *Fear - Doug Funnie (Doug) *Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) *Jill's Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jill's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Fear - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Meg - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Bellossom (Pokemon) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Rarity (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) *Jordan - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Mookie (Baby Felix) *Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Patricia Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) *Teacher's Joy - Little Miss Sunshine (The Mr. Men Show) *Teacher's Sadness - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love a Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Donna Summer *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Leave Britney Alone! *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Dionne Warwick *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Trailers/Transcripts *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Lisa Simpson Quick Thinking *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon We Should Cry *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Fryguy My Bad *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Doug Funnie Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style): Cheer Bear's First Date? *Inside Out (2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Style) - Full Movie Transcripts Gallery Lisa Simpson.png|Lisa Simpson as Joy Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Fryguy.jpg|Fryguy as Anger Doug Funnie.png|Doug Funnie as Fear Cheer Bear in The Showdown.png|Cheer Bear as Riley Andersen Category:2014 Cartoon Ridiculous Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG